


Baring it All

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Humiliation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: An incident involving spilled drinks leaves Emerald without any clothes in the middle of the Vytal arena during the tournament. Embarrassed, she uses her semblance to make herself appear to be clothed, but that only sparks a twisted something within her that sees an opportunity for fun. Anonymous commission,





	

"Watch where you're going!" Emerald snapped as the icy, sticky drinks splashed all over her clothes. In truth, it was her fault; someone passing by with a tray full of six drinks had been trying very hard to avoid bumping into Emerald when she turned around too quickly and without any care for her surroundings, clumsily crashing right into and sending the tray pitching forward and all over her, drenching her in a myriad of soft drinks. She groaned,s wincing as she pushed the man out of the way and stormed back to her seat furiously. The cold spots where ice cubes made contact with her bare skin were bad enough, but the combined volume of six 'extra extra large' drinks covering her clothes was even worse still, because as she angrily slammed herself down into her seat, Emerald could feel the incredible discomfort of wearing sopping wet clothes.

Sitting in Vale Stadium, removed from any of her companions and with her mood having gone from bored to lemon suckingly sour, Emerald tried her best to suffer through it if only because she had work to do in scouting out the tournament matches. But it was easier said than done, as she tried to make her way patiently through one match and found herself unable to suffer through it; it was too uncomfortable, the sugars making the wet spots sticky and a breeze that ran through making the wetness of her skin absolutely maddening. She rose to her feet and stormed off to a bathroom to wash up.

There was nobody in the room but a janitor sweeping up when Emerald walked into a stall with a water bottle in one hand and bunches of paper towels from beside the automatic hand dryer in the other. She then stripped, pushing her clothes under the side panel into the adjacent stall just to get enough room to deal with herself first. She did her best to wash the stickiness away, grumbling to herself the whole time as she wondered if she could slip away from what she was supposed to be doing long enough to fuck that guy over, still blaming him entirely for cashing into her. Once she had her body washed, she reached under the panel to her right to get her clothes, intent on rising them and then giving them a long blow with the hand drying machine to try and get them to a wearable state, too angry to even care about washing out the stains.

But the clothes were gone.

Emerald snarled in frustration, peeking her head out of the stall door to see if there was someone in there who'd stolen her clothes. "Who's out there?" she yelled, but all she heard in response was the sound of old, worn down wheels, as her head snapped toward the door in time to see the janitor pushing a cart out. "Hey, wait, come back!" she yelled. "Did you see someone take my clothes?" But they didn't come back, and it dawned on Emerald in the frustrating seconds to follow that the janitor had likely taken her clothes, swept them out of the stall beside her and thrown them away.

Stuck in a bathroom stall and furious, Emerald punched the door open as she stormed forward. Her semblance. It was the only way to come out of this with a shred of dignity. But where to go? She could run back to her room and get some new clothes, but she'd already missed the ending of one tournament match, and she had been ordered by Cinder to fulfill her duties. It wasn't something that she could just abandon, all things considered; she was loyal to Cinder to the end, and even with the pressure on her, she knew she had to do her best to keep it going.

It took a lot of focus for Emerald to maintain a broad scale illusion. She was best at doing it with only one or two people, but she'd have to do better than that for her own safety; she'd have to spread it to pretty much an entire stadium full of people. The mental fortitude wasn't easy to muster up, made even worse by the fact that that she felt humiliated as she stepped out of the bathroom completely naked in public. Nobody look at her funny, nobody's eyes lingered too long on her breasts or her ass as she started to walk back to her seat, but she knew. She could feel the utter lack of clothing, the embarrassment that was so deeply ingrained into her that even if nobody else noticed the feeling of the air on her naked body was still enough to make her twist in frustration.

The real obstacle in getting back to her seat, though, was in avoiding contact. Illusions were only good until they were interacted with in a way that shattered the belief in them, and if she brushed along someone and they felt a bare tit despite her seeming to wear her crop top all the same, she was done for. The pressure of keeping her semblance up was hard enough, but disbelief would bring it all coming crashing down on her head. So she moved slowly, every step measured and careful, watching where she was going and trying to avoid passing through people, taking that extra measure of fighting every thiefly instinct to slip her way in the cracks and slide through the crowd to get to where she wanted to go faster.

They were measures that could have spared her this fate to begin with.

Shame panged within her as she kept walking. She'd never done anything like this before; she dressed to flaunt her body, but not to expose it, balancing style and showing off her looks with being a sane person who dressed like one. Every time someone's eyes looked her way her heart skipped a beat, and by the time she slipped into her seat, she was breathing heavily, her chest pounding harder than it ever had before, the stress mounting on her harder than it had through any heist or break-in she'd ever done. But even still, she had only managed to get into the chair; this wasn't even the problem over yet.

As she sat there, surrounded by strangers, the real trouble began. Emerald sat in her seat, her bare ass pushed down against the cold plastic, and the light breeze returned, tickling along her body, making her shiver as the parts not usually exposed to the air seemed not entirely comfortable with the gentle, cool caress. It teased along her nipples, made her thighs clamp together as she tried to keep it from brushing over her pussy, and it was then when she realized that she had a problem, as her thighs clenched down onto something wetter than she was expected. Sopping wet, in fact, dripping down between her legs and leaving her groaning harder as she realized the sheer depth of fuckery that this situation had devolved into.

Some part of her was finding some kind of sick amusement in her humiliation, and that fact made her cheeks burn even brighter as she fidgeted in her chair, trying to fight against the wind but now too nervous to stay still, and that motion of course led to plenty of friction between her thighs. "Not here," she said beneath her breath, head leaning back as she tried to center her thoughts, tried to beat them cooperation. "Please, fuck, not here. Anywhere but here." Emerald never had a perverse streak to her, never saw anything in exhibitionism, and now to be feeling herself grow wetter under the embarrassment of being naked and the danger of getting caught, she had a lot of questions for herself. Questions she had no hope of answering here, but which nagged at her.

The next match began, and Emerald tried her best to focus on it, tried to stare forward and just get into the fight between people. Who? She had no fucking idea, having spaced out during the introductions and completely off her game now, as she was doing a miserable job at playing scout. She couldn't keep her thoughts straight and was slipping further and further as her eyes kept drifting off to the person beside her. Then to the other side, to the person waiting there.

The conflicting feelings that shook Emerald left her head spinning as the intensity of what she felt began to wear on her. At once, she felt safe and in danger, exposed publicly and with her pussy sopping wet, while also veiled by her illusion, projecting the image of an Emerald who sat fully clothed in her seat and stared firmly ahead at what was happening, just like everyone else was. A bit too immobile and statue-like, maybe, but it was easier to keep one image forward than to match the motion of her nervous squirming, especially since that would have only drawn more attention to her.

"You have to take care of it," some dark corner of her said. "Nobody will notice with your illusion up if you fingerfuck yourself raw, and you clearly need the help." It wasn't a helpful sort of voice, but Emerald was used to following impulses that came from the darker parts of her mind, pulling away from all of the messy issues of a conscience that had no place in her line of work. And it was working, as she ran fingers nervously down her midriff, groaning as she realized just how worked up she was. Despite the cool air all around her, Emerald felt hot, like she was going to burn up if she didn't take care of things.

Her legs spread slowly, and the stickiness of her need left little strands of quim connecting her thighs until they were wider apart, as her hand sank down between her legs. The fingers curled in excitement against her mound and Emerald felt like it almost wasn't her doing it as she let out a gasp, biting down on her tongue before anything worse came out. Her eyes shifted back and forth nervously around at the people around her. They didn't do anything, didn't react or notice. Even if they turned toward her, all they would have seen was a girl they didn't know intently watching a fight. Just as it was supposed to be.

But the truth was far more twisted than that, as Emerald dipped a pair of fingers into her sopping wet cunt, feeling just how desperate she was and knowing that she was in for more than she was ready to handle. When Emerald masturbated, she wasn't exactly loud and full of motion, but she didn't know how to stay still or completely shut up either, and there was a very good chance she was damning herself with this insane idea, that she would find herself on the end of something worse than mere embarrassment by the end of this. And yet she kept going still, kept rubbing her entrance with her index and pinkie fingers while her middle and ring fingers plunged into the wetness and rocked back and forth.

Emerald's free hand reached up to her breast and began to knead it as her thighs spread wider, showing off the sexy way she touched herself, as she bit her lip. She was posing. Why was she posing? The embarrassment didn't ebb as she did so, as she looked around. Nobody was even paying attention to her as she flaunted herself in a way that, if she did so on the edge of a bed, would have beckoned whoever she was showing off to to fuck her until she couldn't walk. But this was for nobody. So why did it feel so good then? Why did it ignite some twisted excitement within Emerald, and make her twist and squirm more in her seat. She couldn't help but feel like there was something exciting in that sensation, in the bizarre feeling of showing off even if it was for nobody.

Even as a sense of safety began to wash over Emerald, a feeling of humiliation didn't completely leave, as her hand moved faster, outright fingerfucking her dripping snatch. Her hips began to roll as she bucked against her digits. The breeze didn't terrify her anymore even if the smell of her masturbation could have given her away; she wasn't even thinking about that anymore. Not as her mind wrapped tight around a twisting and insane need for more. There was no limit to what she felt like she could accomplish now, emboldened by the fact that she wasn't getting caught. Emerald didn't understand why this felt so hot, why she was whipped up into the weirdest sort of frenzy she'd ever felt, but she couldn't help but feel like she needed more of it, as she began to rise from her seat.

Maybe Emerald did have an exhibitionist streak after all, in some crazy way. Clearly not a normal, one, but she didn't know how else to explain her actions, as she knelt in her chair and turned toward the person to her left. She pulled her fingers out of her dripping twat and let the sticky digits press against her labia. Spreading her lips slowly apart, she opened up her pussy to the person who sat there completely unaware, not realizing what was happening. Not seeing the naked girl beside her showing her insides to her while she rubbed madly at her clit. She ignored all of it, just kept watching the match without an idea anything weird was happening.

This still felt wrong, still felt shameful, but shame was starting to turn into ecstasy as Emerald dialed it up even worse. She pushed back toward the person on her right, sticking her ass mere inches from the girl's face. Her fingers dug into the perky cheeks of her ass, and she spread them wide, literally showing off her ass hole to a total stranger, wiggling her hips to flaunt her pucker before she pushed some fingers back and began to caress her back entrance. Trying not to moan became even harder still for Emerald, and she began to wonder if she had any hope of surviving this utter insanity.

The absolute stranger with an ass shoved in her face didn't think anything was amiss. At least until a breeze carried a bit of a waft of what was most definitely the smell of someone's vagina. She shivered a moment, turning her head in worried confusion, not sure what was going on, but beside her all she saw as a pretty girl sitting there completely still and watching a fight. In reality, she was staring at Emerald's full ass while the girl the ass belonged to stared back at her, but the illusion held, and she gave a slightly displeased shrug before turning back to watch the fight and acting like nothing was happening at all.

Pulling her ass back from her face and sliding down into her seat, Emerald was gone completely. Shame and pleasure met in the middle to create something absolutely maddening as she slumped in her chair, feet dug into the floor to let her raise her ass as she fingerfucked both holes at once, driven by the insanity of what she was doing. Nobody was noticing anything, nobody was realizing what she was doing. She was getting off in public and nobody was any the wiser, and even if she felt so embarrassed to be doing this she could tell she was awakening something inside of her far beyond what she could handle. It was insane, unreasonable, and all wrapped tightly up in a neat bundle of fucked up.

But she had never cummed so hard in her life.

The only reason that Emerald's sudden scream of ecstatic release didn't draw attention was because the match had just ended, and the entire arena were up at their feet with cheers and boos raining down so hard that one orgasmic scream was lost in all of the sound, as the frustrated thief fingerfucked herself to a peak more powerful than anything she'd known before. Her eyes rolled back and she knew no amount of humiliation was going to save her now, as she settled limply back down into her seat, remaining spread out and lazily posing, rubbing her pussy lips and setting down into a soft moment amid all the chaos around her.

It was almost a guarantee that even worse than, "Sorry Cinder, I had to leave the arena to find new clothes, some asshole janitor threw them in the trash," would be the excuse of, "Sorry Cinder, I was too busy fingerfucking myself and waving my ass in peoples' faces." But that couldn't stop her now.


End file.
